


adult stuff

by lamon



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Corruption, Dirty Talk, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pseudo-Incest, Raw Sex, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 16:58:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20085643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamon/pseuds/lamon
Summary: chenle is an 18+ video blogger who tests different goods from sex shops, and jaehyun is his step-brother who finds out about it.





	adult stuff

chenle's been doing it for quite a while but he's never got caught. even living in his parent's house he manages to do it secretly, without anyone noticing. now, having gained experience, he knows when it's better to do it, so the result will be as he wants. yes, he makes 18+ videos. 

when the idea came to his mind it seemed too brilliant not to put it into action, so there he was, unpacking his "bdsm kit for beginners" and then trying it, as he filmed everything to make the first video for his blog about sex toys. and it is more for science, than for pleasure (he's not a camboy), but while trying some vibrators he sometimes cums, and films it of course, so his viewers can see that the toy is worth buying. he tries everything from silk blindfolds to huge dildos, gives a detailed description and a fair estimation, he films himself from different angles for a better view and now he even earns money with the number of his subscribers rocketing after he tried a fucking machine (and for that he had to beg jaemin to let him film it in his house because he couldn't possibly do it at home).

and yeah, there are many risks, one of them is linked to receiving his parcels, because if they were delivered to his place when his parents and step-brother are there, it would get him lots of troubles, so he usually picks the parcel by himself or asks the courier to meet him in some particular place.

and everything goes perfectly well till the day when chenle comes home from school and sees a box sitting on his desk.

at first he gets fucking terrified because the box has the shop's name on it (thanks god it's not some "sexual pleasure" but just "playful angel"), but then he notices that only jaehyun's at home and relaxes a bit.

“hey, lele, you’ve seen the box for you?" jaehyun opens the door of chenle's bedroom after a short knock and chenle is startled. 

"y-yes, erm, thanks”, he turns to jaehyun trying to hide the box behind his back and forces a nervous grin.

"what's in there though?" jaehyun smiles, comes closer and gives chenle a usual greeting kiss in the cheek, but chenle, instead of kissing him back, is about to panic.

"erm... nothing… it's just... some... stuff", he stutters fidgeting with his shirt, his eyes move quickly around the room.

"don't you want to open it? we can unpack it together", jaehyun smiles, and before chenle can protest he quickly grabs the box and sits down on chenle's bed, putting the goddamn thing beside him.

"hyung, wait!!" chenle shrieks and jumps on the bed, hugging the box as if to protect it. jaehyun raises his eyebrows in surprise.

"lele, what's wrong?" he asks, confused, and chenle looks at him, embarrassed.

"i-i can't open it… not with you”, he says, feeling his cheeks blush.

"why?" jaehyun is sincerely surprised and a bit offended.

"cause... there's some... adult stuff..." chenle manages to mutter, averting his eyes, and jaehyun blinks a few times and then says a short 'oh', making chenle want to die of shame.

"it's okay, lele, i won't tell anyone", jaehyun says in a kind voice, and chenle shyly looks up at him. jaehyun smiles, his dimples playing on his cheeks, and after a moment of hesitation chenle sighs and gets up to get a boxcutter. he returns to the bed and starts unboxing the parcel with his shaking hands, and as he opens it and digs out three packages, jaehyun quietly utters a slow 'wow', and chenle wants to die again.

it's nothing special, just a new dildo with little knobs on its length, a gagball and a set of lace underwear, all of the same lavender colour.

chenle places the carton box on the floor and inhales sharply under jaehyun's curious gaze.

"so... here they are", chenle says, biting his lip till it hurts.

"are you into these things?" jaehyun asks simply, and chenle's happy that his brother doesn't act shocked.

he contemplates a few moments and then decides that he trusts jaehyun enough to tell about the whole thing.

"i-i have a video blog where i test different goods from sex shops", he says quietly and then adds quickly, "it's not a sex thing! i just make reviews, share some advice and give the product an assessment", he finishes, and by jaehyun's face he can tell that now his brother _is_ shocked. 

"oh and… is it popular?" jaehyun asks after a few moments, and chenle nods, his face is red like it's never been before.

"i guess so... well, i even make some money now", he answers, praying for this interrogation to be over.

the silence falls again, so chenle can hear his heartbeat.

"can you show me?" jaehyun asks him, and at first chenle doesn't get it.

"what?" he asks, puzzled.

"well... how you make the reviews, but without filming it. just for me", jaehyun says with a small smile on his lips, and chenle thinks he misheard him. "it'd be interesting for me to watch you work", jaehyun continues, and tilts his head, waiting for an answer.

"hyung, erm... it's... you know..." chenle starts meekly but jaehyun interrupts him.

"thousands of people watch your videos and i can't? can't watch my own brother?" he pouts and crosses his arms.

"no, hyung, i mean!.." chenle struggles to find what to say, but he really doesn't want to upset his hyung, who is always so good and kind to him. "o-okay, i'll show you then", he gives in, and jaehyun leans over to ruffle his hair and presses his gentle lips to chenle's burning cheek.

"i'd really love to see that", he reassures, and chenle smiles timidly at that. 

“so…” he clears his throat and starts explaining while unpacking the goods. “i decided to try these three… things, a-and actually wearing laces is new for me, i’ve never done that before”, he says, as jaehyun watches him attentively. “then, there's a gagball, claimed to be made of some kind of innovative material which is comfortable for the teeth, hypoallergenic and is said to return its original shape even after multiple times of being chewed, squished and etc.,” chenle pauses to take a breath and check jaehyun's reaction, who seems to be fully involved in his presentation, so he gets to unpack the last item. “and the… the dildo, it has 7.75 inch insertable length, 1.85 inch max shaft diameter, and is made of flexible but firm enough material… and i ordered the type with ridges cause i’ve never tried it too…” chenle finishes his speech, and judging by jaehyun's face he is quite impressed.

“that’s… fascinating”, jaehyun says, licking his lips and eyeing the toys and the lingerie. “this thing looks… big” he adds, nodding at the dildo.

“i’ve tried bigger ones”, chenle chuckles shyly, but quickly shuts his mouth.

“lele, you're so cute when you blush”, jaehyun laughs, making chenle blush even more. “i see, it has the same colour?” he asks, and chenle nods.

“i think the video looks more aesthetically beautiful that way”, he explains, and jaehyun hums in agreement.

"why don't you try the set first?" jaehyun suggests, and chenle suddenly realizes, that he will have to use all of these things in front of his hyung, and gulps.

"o-okay, just... don't look until i get changed!" he demands, trying to get some courage, and jaehyun nods and leans his back on the wall to settle more comfortably, closing his eyes. 

chenle quickly takes off his school uniform, then his underwear, and hastily puts on the panties and the bralette, the set being all lace and mesh with splashes of flower pattern all over it, and stands in front of the bed.

"you can look now, hyung", he calls jaehyun, and when jaehyun opens his eyes, his face shows a mix of surprise and subtle adoration, which makes chenle bite a proud smile on his lips.

“god, lele, you look so pretty", jaehyun exhales and reaches his hand out. "come here", he says and chenle makes a few steps forward to stand between jaehyun's spread knees.

jaehyun brushes his wide palms over the cups of bralette, touching chenle's nipples, strokes his hands down his stomach and to the waistband of the panties, and chenle feels an unfamiliar shiver running through his body.

“does it feel nice?” jaehyun asks, and first chenle thinks that _yes_, hyung’s hands do feel nice, but then he understands that the question was about the set, and nods quickly.

“y-yes, it's made mostly of natural fabric, so it's very soft and delicate… and it doesn't make my skin itch or tickle, so…” his breath hitches when jaehyun places his hands on his crotch, his cock comfortably tucked under the lace. 

“mhm… is it comfortable here?” jaehyun asks brushing his thumb over chenle's cock, and the boy shuts his eyes for a moment at the sudden sensation.

“y-yes, m-my cock is not very big, so this size is perfect for me”, he stutters, blushing as jaehyun continues to touch his sensitive area.

“you have a pretty cock, lele”, jaehyun smiles looking chenle in the eyes, and the boy smiles back with a shy 'thanks', and then gasps when jaehyun places his hands on his asscheeks, giving him a curious look.

“erm… this piece doesn't have the back part of panties, so it's not necessary to take them off while… having sex”, chenle ends in a whisper, shutting his eyes as jaehyun squeezes his supple butt a few times, spreading it apart a bit and kneading on it gently. 

“it's very convenient, don't you think so? you can be fucked while still wearing pretty panties”, jaehyun asks casually and looks at chenle, who struggles to keep his composure under jaehyun's tender touch.

“uhm… yes, i think it could be convenient”, he agrees and breathes out, a bit disappointedly, when jaehyun lays his hands off him to take a gagball. he studies it from all sides, squeezes in his hand and then addresses chenle with an innocent look in his eyes.

“let's try this”, he says and gets up after chenle gives him a nod.

he puts the gagball up to chenle's lips, and the boy parts them wide and obediently before jaehyun carefully places the toy in his mouth.

“turn around for me baby, i’ll tie it”, he asks chenle, who complies right away, and as jaehyun’s done he takes chenle by the shoulders and turns him to meet a sheepish gaze.

“baby, you look so beautiful, god”, jaehyun utters, stroking chenle's cheek with the back of his palm, and chenle blinks slowly, leaning in the older's touch.

he knows that he looks beautiful, with his lips wrapped around the ball, long eyelashes make his eyes look bigger, and pale skin decorated with a hint of rose colour, but being like that for his hyung to see is so embarrassing and arousing at the same moment that his cock twitches in the panties and starts swelling. and the worst part is that jaehyun, of course, notices that.

“do you like being like that in front of your hyung, lele?” he asks with a teasing smile on his face, but chenle can't possibly admit it, so he shakes his head feeling tears prickle the corners of his eyes. 

“hm, but your pretty cock seems to enjoy it”, jaehyun says thoughtfully and then slides his hand in chenle's panties and takes his now almost hard cock in his hand. the boy gasps and whimpers, grasping on jaehyun's shoulders, while jaehyun strokes his cock as his other hand gently squeezes his bare ass.

“is the ball comfortable?” he asks, brushing his thumb over the leaking tip, and chenle nods positively and then shuts his eyes and sinks his teeth into the hard rubber, as jaehyun slowly teases the head of his cock. chenle lets out small whines, luckily muffled by the toy, and when jaehyun makes his strokes faster, chenle scrunches, spilling two hot streams down his face. he doesn't know what exactly is the reason for his tears, jaehyun's hands which make him feel so strangely aroused, or the shame of being like that, or maybe both, but it feels so good that his legs start shaking, and he notices his orgasm slowly forming at the pit of his stomach.

his breaths become faster, he desperately grips his hands on jaehyun's shoulders looking at him with big teary eyes, and jaehyun suddenly pulls his hand away, making the boy whimper at a loss.

“you have one more thing to test, right, lele?” he smiles, cupping chenle's wet face, “will you be a good boy and show it to me?” he asks, and chenle sobs loudly, but still nods frantically before jaehyun plants two tender kisses to his both cheeks, collecting the tears with his soft dry lips, then kisses him in the forehead and leads him to the bed.

“is it okay if i help you?” jaehyun asks taking the dildo in his hand and studying it, and chenle, with his cock being painfully hard, would agree to anything, so he nods again and climbs on the bed to stand on his fours earning an approving hum from jaehyun, who positions himself behind him and strokes his ass before asking,

“where do you keep the lube baby?”

chenle reaches his hand to take a small tube from under the pillow and hands it to jaehyun, who chuckles at that and then quickly pours the transparent liquid over the toy.

“i think, you don't need stretching, since you regularly stick this kind of things up your little ass, m?” jaehyun says, coating the dildo in lube, and as chenle turns his head to look at him with an impatient look, jaehyun warns 'i’ll go slow and pushes the tip of the dildo in chenle's dry hole. 

“mmm!!” chenle whimpers, opening his eyes wide and arching his back, as jaehyun cautiously pushes the toy in his insides till it's fully in.

“so, how does it feel?” jaehyun asks with a genuine interest in his voice, but chenle can only whine indistinctly. the tip touches his sensitive spot, the ridges press into his walls, and that feels new, weird and just a bit painful, but good, and when jaehyun slowly swirls the toy in his hole, it feels even better, - but chenle can't say anything and only drops his head on the bed as pleasure spreads through his limbs. he tries to hold himself on his trembling arms, but jaehyun suddenly thrusts the dildo so hard in his ass, that chenle cries out, his eyes roll back, and he falls on the bed with his chest. 

“i think, you can feel it better like this”, jaehyun says and then starts drilling chenle’s hole with such speed and vigour, that chenle lets out a loud sob and begins whining constantly. he feels his ass spreading wider with every thrusts, the ridges dragging along his sensitive sore insides, his hard leaking cock is pressed into the delicate fabric, and he doesn't even notice how he starts drooling around the gagball, fat tears mixing with his spit and running down his chin. he almost drowns in the sensation of his ass being mercilessly fucked, when he feels jaehyun's body pressing to his back and hears his voice whispering right in his ear.

“have you ever tried a real cock, lele?” jaehyun asks, and it takes chenle a few inhales to shake his head, before he whimpers as jaehyun quickly pulls the dildo out of his pulsing hole, making chenle shiver at the air brushing against his open ass.

“would you like to try my cock baby?” 

jaehyun asks, tenderly stroking chenle’s back and ass, and the boy makes an effort to turn his head and to whine in response, nodding and looking at jaehyun with pleading eyes, but jaehyun is in the right mood to tease.

“baby, i can't understand what you're mumbling here”, he scoffs slapping chenle's asscheek, and the boy wiggles his ass and sobs, giving jaehyun another begging look. 

“oh, do you want me to take the gag off?” jaehyun asks raising his eyebrows in a fake surprise, and chenle nods frantically, emitting sounds which resemble pleathe'. he feels jaehyun's fingers on his nape, and in a second the toy falls on the sheets, all covered in chenle's spit. chenle slowly closes his aching jaw, and before he can wipe his wet mouth, jaehyun flips his body onto his back, spreads his legs harshly and leans over to press his clothed chest to chenle's almost naked body.

“look at you, drooling like a pathetic cockslut”, he says with a wicked smile on his face and licks a wide stripe with his tongue over chenle's chin and lips, cleaning his mess. chenle's cheeks get red at jaehyun's words, but his whine is silenced with jaehyun's tongue, which pushes between his lips and starts literally fucking his mouth.

the boy moans in a kiss, grasping jaehyun's hair with his both small hands, and his cock twitches in the panties, touched by jaehyun's bulge. when they break the kiss, chenle's is on the verge of crying again, his ass feels empty, he wants to cum, and he whines small 'hyung, hyung, hyung' as jaehyun squeezes his little dick in his fist.

“so, lele, do you want to taste a real cock?” he asks again, and chenle almost chokes in the answer.

“yes, hyung, please, i want your cock in my ass”, he pleads shamelessly, cause now he only wants his hole to be filled.

“are you sure?” jaehyun chuckles, peering into chenle's face, and the boy sobs and presses closer to his body.

“yes, yes, please i want it so much, i want you to fuck my ass, hyung”, he finishes almost crying, and finally jaehyun is satisfied after torturing him.

“as you wish, baby”, he responds softly, pecks chenle in the lips and leans back to tug his sweatpants down just enough to let his cock out.

chenle swallows, eyeing jaehyun's cock which is no less than some big dildos he’s tried, and jaehyun smiles, placing chenle's leg up on his shoulder. he lines his tip up to chenle's fluttering entrance and bends over to whisper him in the parted lips.

“i'm going to wreck you”, he says quietly and then thrusts so hard in chenle's hole that the boy shuts his eyes and wails, gripping the sheets under him. jaehyun pauses to stroke chenle's tensed stomach, while the boy desperately tries to catch the air with his mouth wide open. 

“hold on to me”, chenle hears jaehyun's kind voice and opens his eyes full of tears. he quickly grasps in jaehyun's shoulders, and before he can take a breath jaehyun plants a short kiss to his temple and starts moving in him, making long deep thrusts, letting chenle feel every curve and vein on his massive cock.

chenle whimpers in one rhythm with jaehyun's moves, slightly scratching his shoulders and feeling electrified vibration run through his blood as jaehyun brushes his cock against his prostate. he pushes his ass back to meet jaehyun's thrusts, and when jaehyun grabs his thin waist and starts fucking into his hole rough and fast, chenle rolls his eyes and whines, digging his nails in jaehyun's skin.

“you like it, babe? like it when i fuck your slutty ass with my cock? such a pretty cockslut for your hyung”, jaehyun breathes out between his ruthless thrusts, making the boy sob in embarrassment and impatience.

“i like it -ah hyung- i like your cock so much”, chenle whimpers and tilts his head back as jaehyun fucks into his ass so hard that chenle starts seeing black splashes blowing up in his eyes.

he whines and shuts his eyes, feeling his orgasm about to burst, and after jaehyun's deep rough thrust chenle cums all over his abdomen, staining the panties with white jets of cum.

jaehyun's moves become more erratic, and when he grits his teeth and groans, chenle feels his cum releasing in his ass, and this feeling is new for him, but more than pleasant. he whimpers when warm liquid flows into his insides and then out of his fucked hole, as jaehyun pulls his cock out and leans to give chenle a wet open-mouthed kiss. he then falls on top of chenle, panting, and chenle laughs weakly.

“hyung, you're heavy!” he complains and jaehyun rolls off him on the bed with a quick 'sorry' and a kiss on chenle's cheek. he hugs chenle closer to his chest, and the boy curls up pressing into jaehyun's big warm body.

they lie in the silence for some time, basking in the post-orgasm, and before chenle can open his mouth to say that he needs to clean up, jaehyun asks,

“maybe i can help you with the reviews, well, from time to time”, he chuckles, but then adds in an apologetic voice, “im sorry, just joking”, he says, but chenle lifts up to look at him and then plants a soft kiss to jaehyun's lips. 

“i think it's a great idea, hyung”.


End file.
